Bonds Formed From Holding Hands
Bonds Formed From Holding Hands is an insert song sung by Ayahi Takagaki from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Track List * Devil Bow - Ichaival * Bonds Formed From Holding Hands * Devil Bow - Ichaival (Off Vocal) * Bonds Formed From Holding Hands (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = なんでなんだろ? 心がグシャグシャだったのに 差し伸ばされた温もりは嫌じゃなかった… こんなに…こんなに…こんなに溢れ満ちてゆく 光が…力が…魂を…? ぶっ放せッ! 激昂、制裁、鼓動! 全部 空を見ろ…零さない…みつけたんだから 鳴呼ッ二度と…二度と! 迷わない 叶えるべき夢を 轟け全霊の想い 断罪のレクイエム 歪んだFAKEを千切る My song 未来の歌 やっと…見えたと…気づけたんだ きっと届くさ…きっと なんでなんだろ? 世界は何も変わらなく とても綺麗な太陽の火は何を意味するの? 今から…ここから…いつでも笑ってもいいのかな? 湧き出る…すべてが…止まらない ぶっ飛ばせッ! ありのままの道に正義を翳(かざ)し 生きてゆく…生きている…もう先を向こう 鳴呼ッ強く…強く! 握る手は とてもあったかかった 灼熱の咆哮(ほうこう)響け 贖罪(しょくざい)のコンチェルト 狂ったFATEを壊す Our song 勇気の歌 ずっと…奏でたい…信じたい… 鳴呼…涙を越えた明日には 何がまってるんだろう? 消えてた歯車がぐっと 動き出す…煌めいて… 鳴呼ッ繋いだ手だけが紡ぐ 何かへの為には 繋いだ手を離さずに 行かなくちゃわからない 歪んだFAKEを千切る My song 未来の歌 やっと…見えたと…気づけたんだ きっと届くさ…きっと |-|Romaji = Nande nandaro? Kokoro ga gusha gusha datta no ni Sashinobasareta nukumori wa iya ja nakatta… Konna ni…konna ni…konna ni afure michite yuku Hikari ga…chikara ga…tamashii wo…? Buppanase! Gekishou, seisai, kodou! Zenbu Sora wo miro…kobosanai…mitsuketanda kara Aa nidoto…nidoto! Mayowanai Kanaerubeki yume wo todoroke zenrei no omoi Danzai no REKUIEMU Hizunda FAKE wo chigiru My song mirai no uta Yatto…mieta to…kizuketanda Kitto todoku sa…kitto Nande nandaro? Sekai wa nani mo kawaranaku Totemo kirei na taiyou no hi wa nani wo imi suru no? Ima kara…koko kara…itsudemo waratte mo ii no kana? Wakideru…subete ga…tomaranai Buttobase! Ari no mama no michi ni seigi wo kazashi Ikite yuku…ikiteiru…mou saki wo mukou Aa tsuyoku…tsuyoku! Nigiru te wa Totemo attakakatta shakunetsu no houkou hibike Shokuzai no KONCHERUTO Kurotta FATE wo kowasu Our song yuuki no uta Zutto…kanadetai…shinjitai… Aa…namida wo koeta asu ni wa Nani ga matterun’darou? Kieteta haguruma ga gutto Ugokidasu…kirameite… Aa tsunaida te dake ga tsumugu Nanika e no tame ni wa tsunaida te wo hanasazu ni Ikanakucha wakaranai Hizanda FAKE wo chigiru My song mirai no uta Yatto…mieta to…kizuketanda Kitto todoku sa…kitto |-|English = I wonder why, why? Even though my heart was all a mess, I didn’t hate the warmth of the hand reached out to me… It’s overflowing… overflowing… Overflowing this much. The light… Power… Lets my soul…? Shoot free! Enthusiastic praise, brilliance, heartbeats! All of them. Look at the sky… It won’t drip down… Because I’ve found it. Ah, never again… Never again! I won’t wander. Let the dream that should come true roar with the feelings of my entire soul. This is a requiem of conviction. My song is a song of the future, a song that rips through the warped falsehoods. I’ve realized… I can finally… See it. I’m sure it will reach… Surely. I wonder why, why? The world never changes. What meaning does the very pretty flame of the sun have? From now on… From this place… I wonder if it’s OK for me to smile all the time? It’s surging forth… All of it… And I can’t stop it. Beat it up! Raise your justice up against the path as it is now. I will live… I am alive… What’s ahead is on the horizon. Ah, strongly… Strongly! The hand I held Was very warm. Echo in the direction of scorching heat. This is a concerto of atonement. Our song is a song of courage, a song will break mixed-up fate. Forever… I want to play this song… I believe… Ah… On the morning I’ve overcome tears, I wonder what will be waiting? The gears that had disappeared, with a push Start to move… Sparkling bright… Ah, what only entwined hands can weave, For that something’s sake, don’t let go of my hand. I have to go, I just don’t know. My song is a song of the future, a song that rips through the warped falsehoods. I’ve realized… I can finally… See it. I’m sure it will reach… Surely. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music